New Begginings
by chisukyaa
Summary: Life on High School is hard, especially when you mix close minded town plus Glee Club. The things you'll have to do to survive to bullying, hormonal changes, PLUS being hated for just being in the Glee club are cometimes unthinkable. Damsay/Camrissa
1. Pass The Mic Through Glances

Prologue:

Even after the whole Glee club graduated, and won a National title in San Diego. The glee club still sucked. Mr. Schuester had a rough time finding a new generation with talent. You could see him scouting some naïve freshmen's in the hall before the guys graduated but he didn't had too much luck with that so this new year when he posted the sign-up sheet he only prayed for a miracle to happen and get enough guys to open a club.

He sighed as he looked down and went straight to his office.

He looked to the shelf where a complete rack was devoted to their win at Nationals; it was arranged with a group photo of them holding their trophy completely excited. In the photo you could see Finn and Rachel kissing while holding the trophy. Puck was jumping in the air with a priceless face. Quinn was with her jaw dropped and with the face of a kid in Christmas opening her gifts. Kurt was holding Rachel's hand and hugging Mercedes with the arm left and his eyes were wide-open and with a smile plastered in his face. Artie was hugging Sam and Mike and Tina were practically raping each other in the stage. Brittany and Santana were hugging each other also jumping.

Will contained his tears of proud at seeing how Glee made these guys a united family.

When he was closing his door he caught the eye of a blue-eyed cheerio with brown hair and delicate facial expressions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lindsay Pearce looked at the teacher closing his door and then looked away.

Even though she was only a freshman she already was head cheerio.

The summer before initiating her freshman year she came to pre- classes to catch-up and avoided having a rough time with classes. The first day of those classes she saw accidentally red and white uniformed girls making unimaginable acrobatics. When they were finished and out of the field her legs moved by themselves and went to the trampoline she did some somersaults naturally without even knowing what on earth she was doing. She did a last somersault and lost balance but she quickly saved it by making a handstand and an anime like acrobatic.

When she opened her eyes she was standing safely and felt someone beneath her.

For a moment she didn't know who it was but when she turned her neck slowly she saw coach Sylvester looking her as if she was hungry and smiling.

Two seconds later of seeing her life in front of her eyes coach Sylvester spoke.

-Do you know what you just did?

-Hem no…Am I in trouble?-. She asked fearing the most

She snorted

-You my little fella just did a drill of the most difficult somersaults and you don't even know what you did. Come tomorrow at 6 o clock and I will couch you personally till 10pm. If you don't come you will get in trouble and I will make sure you get expelled.

Lindsay automatically said yes. How lame would be getting expelled from high school and not even set foot in the real deal.

Since that moment, Lindsay came every day until the last day of summer. And without the slightest idea in what she was getting herself into she developed a weird friendship with coach. Both respected each other. Coach Sylvester never knew she would admire a student but then she went wrong, she surprised at how hard Lindsay tried and overcome every difficulties quickly, the kiddo had real talent and with these Coach didn't hesitate two times to name her the head of the cheerio squad

Lindsay walk through the halls blushing and smiling at everyone because all looked at her utterly surprised since she was probably the only freshman in the whole history who used the cheerio uniform on the first day of class.

It was clear she started with the right foot on her first day. Not only she was head cheerio, but she slim down throughout the extensive cheerio practices and looked drop dead gorgeous because of her body full with pretty defined curves and beautiful face.

While she walked through the halls toward a specific locker she moved her hips slightly, not so much so she doesn't look like inexperienced and a wannabe but enough to catch the guys' looks and making them wish she could be theirs.

She passed through the receptionist office and catches a guy's look. He was a little bit taller than her, had dark brown and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Damian McGinty was an Irish transferred student, since his parents separated he just went along with what they decided so when he was told his mother and he were moving to USA he didn't say a peep and just went to make his luggage. He considered himself condescending if not dull and boring.<p>

He never admitted it but he loved being in Ireland and was miserable here.

He looked to the right avoiding the receptionist gaze and met some pure blue-ish white eyes. He just stared at her intensely but then averted his eyes feeling uncomfortable and met the receptionist careless gaze.

-Here are your papers and your schedule sweetie-. She said without even caring and he could swear that she was watching TV.

-Thanks m'am-. He said faking a smile

He walked out of the office to see a little guy being slushied when he met a lanky guy with strawberry blonde hair eyes.

* * *

><p>Cameron wasn't the typical weird nerd; he was always surrounded by girls because of his cuteness and vulnerable looks. All of the guys hated him because of that.<p>

He wasn't the baby everybody thought he was; actually he was pretty mature and caring. He was growing tired of every single girl awing him and not taking him seriously but he didn't said a word because if he complained it was 100 percent sure he would get beat up and slushied for the rest of his days because there would be no girls to protect him.

Last year when he came from Texas and was in middle school he was bullied the first day and when he thought he would suicide himself a girl with red frizzy hair, he liked to call her in his mind his savior, if he called her like that in real life it would be creepy, named Marissa said he was so cute and a cheerio turned around and agreed in that he was way too cute and suddenly a huge mass of people, to be more specific girls, surrounded him and since that moment when someone attempted to slushie him one girl would give him a death glare and he would stop or when someone pushed him towards the lockers out from nowhere a cheerio would jump and kick him.

At first he was so grateful, then it was funny but after a year of being treated as a weak guy he found it annoying.

He bumped into a guy with blue eyes and fell.

-Oh, sorry man-. The blue eyed guy with a lost look said, from what he heard he could tell he wasn't from here.

-Don't worry, are you new?-. He said standing from the slippery floor

-Yeah, you?

-Kind of, I'm a freshman but I've been here before, by the way my name is Cameron

-Mine's Damian, so what's your first class-. He said, Cameron was making the effort of his life not to laugh, his accent was funny.

-Hem, Spanish with Schuester, yours?

-Mine too, mind if I walk with you?

-Not at all-. He said in a British accent trying to mock him and pretending he was fixing his invisible tie

Both laughed and then Cameron turned his gaze to the left looking to his savior.

-Hey Marissa!-. He said maybe a little bit too excited

- Cam!, I haven't see you since last year-. She said excited as well as Cameron

-Meet my new friend Damian, he's from…

-Oh-. Damian looked surprised-. Ireland

-Cool-. Said Marissa with true emotion and Damian appreciated it-. So Cam have you seen Lindsay? She has been lost like for the whole summer

-No, but there are certain rumors that she might be Head Cheerio

-No way!

Cameron accented

-But she is just a freshman!

-I know!

* * *

><p>He didn't want to admit it but now that Lindsay was a cheerio he was afraid of her because of the hierarchy in the school.<p>

-Well we are parting now, we don't want to get late on our first class are we?-. Cam said looking to Damian

-No-. Marissa smiled at him

And so they headed to their first class

Life was freaking hard, especially when you had to stand what Marissa bear. She was only 15 and she already had life-threatening diseases. The worst part of this was that she was all by herself. No one knew about this "condition". Not even her bff Lindsay. Marissa still remembered her first time puking because she had eaten a lot and she was alone in her house.

_Marissa was alone in her bedroom trying to understand why the heck she needed to divide 345 in 89. She needed a rest so she went to her kitchen and grab a banana and went to her room. Then world history was worse, she didn't had a clue why Giuseppe Garibaldi was trying to unify Italy and why suddenly he was fighting with the king of the Kingdom of Sardinia so in a need of a break she went to the kitchen and this time she grabbed some Oreos. By the time she had finished her homework she scanned her room and saw wraps of chips, candies and Oreos all through her room. _

_Then she looked to herself at her mirror and looked plump._

_It all happened so fast she didn't knew how it had actually happened. When she opened her eyes she was kneeling at the WC with a toothbrush at her hand and a mass of something weird floating._

_When she looked at her again she looked just as she was before, plump. But she was tired so she rested in her bed until her parents came._

She sighed while she closed her locker and went to her first class_._


	2. Introductions

**Heyy! I know I haven't introduced myself last chapter, I am really sorry but I totally forgot. This is my first fanfic so please be compassionate because I am from a Spanish speaking country so if there is some misspelling tell me too correct it. Also this is a damsay fanfic as well as Camrissa I really felt for those couples but you should know that I'm not planning to join them too soon so you'll have to wait a little bit to see Damsay or Camrissa. With all these said enjoy it and leave reviews please :D!**

Chapter 2:

While Marissa wasn't happy with herself and her prognostic of the day was that it was going to be a sucky day. Emily wasn't having the time of her life either. Not only she had failed the cheerio tryouts but her moron ex-boyfriend had dumped her and to make it worse Lindsay, her enemy, not only was in the cheerios but she was de captain even before the friking school year began.

She was emotionally wasted and thought that her supposed fresh start in high school was screwed.

She had tired her body exercising and preparing herself for the tryouts; it was not only frustrating but depressing. She was supposed to enter in the possibly most popular club in high school since she was also popular since she was in diapers.

And then Lindsay's captain rumors made her want to kick some loser. Lindsay had been and was her enemy since FOREVER. They were always competing for popularity and Emily always, she emphasized, ALWAYS managed to surpass her but now Lindsay surpassed her without her even trying and that pissed Emily so hard that her boyfriend cut the cord and left her on her own on the very first day of high school.

After being rejected of the cheerios she ran to the bathroom and just hide in one stall wiping not caring in assist on her first class.

When she breathes she took a time to look at herself and thought "Hell I'm Emily friking Vázquez, I shouldn't be wiping my eyes out in a bathroom stall, if they don't want me in it's their loss. To hell with them"

And with her superior air she lifted her head high and walked out of the bathroom when she bumped into something really tiny and when Emily opened her eyes she saw a little girl maybe around 10 years old in the floor.

She couldn't yell at a 10 year old right? She would lose the tiny piece of dignity she had yelling at a 10 year old. So she bit her tongue.

-Aren't you going to help me or are just going to stay there looking at me?-. The child said with a woman's voice and then a thought dawned her face but furrowed her brow immediately-. God you think I'm 9 years old right?

Emily just looked at her with eyes wide opened but then she regained her ability to speak

-Close, 10-. She said as if it was a compliment

-Wow that's very flattering you know?-. She said sarcastically-. I'm a freshman here and are you going to help me or not?

-Oh yeah!-. Emily said hurriedly-. You know? I like you, girl

-Same here, my name is Ellis

-Mine is Emily

-Where do you have class?

-Ehm let me see…Biology with

-Me too!-. Ellis said excited.

-Then let's get going

And with that Emily laced her arm with Ellis's arm and went to Biology.

Damian and Cameron entered to Spanish and Mr. Schue noticed the new Irish student

-Oh Clase, miren quien ha llegado-. He said in his kind of fluent accent but nobody paid attention and kept talking the only one who actually listened was Cameron who had an empty seat probably specially reserved for Damian-. Guys! Pay attention! And say "Bienvenido"

The class said a rusty Bienvenido.

-So present yourself, it doesn't matter if it is in English-. Said smiling

-Okay, I'm Damian McGinty and I'm from Ireland

He could swear that almost most of the girls where sighing in contemplation

After dismissed him to his seat the door abruptly opened and there was a beautiful girl with electric blue eyes clear as the sky with dark-brown hair almost black and snowy skin.

Most of the class, even girls looked at her with a jaw-dropped.

-Ahh, Ms. Pearce there you are, go sit please-. Said Mr. Schue almost indifferently.

The desk was made for two. Lindsay was kind of hoping to sit at the end of the class but got highly disappointed when she saw that the only seat available was in the second row behind a blue eyed guy she didn't recognize.

She just sat there paying attention to Mr. Schue giving a pep talk about how easy Spanish was. The class was something she had already studied in the summer so she just took notes with her luck pencil when suddenly the point broke and she cursed in her mind.

-Excuse me?-. She asked to the guy in front of her and who she assumed was named Damian since Cameron called him by that name.

He turned around with expectant eyes and Lindsay couldn't help to think Damian had nice eyes

-Could you lend me you sharpener?-. She said with a bored face and with her head resting in her hand

-Sure

He turned around looking in his pencil case and he caught Cameron's worried face

-Is something wrong Cam?-. he said

-Dude, you just talked to the head of the cheerios. Mckinley has a defined hierarchy and she is the top dog while we are underdogs so you could be in serious problem if someone sees you talking to her-. Cameron said trying to whisper.

-You're being ridiculous, she is just a person

And he turned around giving her the sharpener

-Here-. He said in his strong Irish accent

Lindsay who had been listening to what Cameron said had been making a response in her head trying to mock him of how ridiculous he looked right now.

-You know Cameron I have ears and I heard what you said, Damn I think even Mr. Schuester heard. But you know I don't bite so stop acting so lame and Damian is right I am a person not the monster that hides in your closet.

The girl was awesome not only she didn't even looked at him while saying that, the way she just said it reminded Damian when doctors are asking what is wrong with you while writing on their a paper your prescription without even bothering to look to your face, but she destroyed Cameron in less than 30 seconds without touching him.

-Here is your sharpener thanks Damian-. She said giving a bow to mock Cameron

-Your welcome, ehmm…-. Damian also bow to mock Cameron but he didn't new her name

-Oh, how rude of me, my name is Lindsay.

-Then thanks Lindsay-. Damian said finishing his bow

-Both of you are mean-. Cameron said

The bell rang and you could tell Lindsay was practically running for her life, Cameron and Damian just watched at her leaving without saying a goodbye

-She must be in a hurry-. Damian said feeling the need to excuse her sudden escape

Marissa was looking at everybody as if they were strangers, as if they hadn't known for all these years. She never believed that being bulimic and anorexic could turn you into a social awkward but here she was, not wanting to talk to nobody and just go to her room and cry her eyes out. Obviously she couldn't.

She sighed and went to her locker.

One of the worst things of her "condition" was that she no longer told Lindsay her secrets, not that she didn't trust her anymore it was just that she didn't want to and god she wanted to tell her some juicy things. But she couldn't because every time she tried there was this little voice that told her not to do it. The thing that she had wanted to tell Lindsay since like two weeks ago was that she was so into CAMERON.

Lindsay would be bursting with happiness if she knew because Lindsay didn't fall for someone since ever. The reason why this happened was because every time she dated this cute unpopular guy with an unknown reason suddenly became popular and a jerk and then dumped her. The last guy who Marissa had fall for was Bryce Johnson.

Two weeks after dating him his popularity raised and became a jerk. First he was so cute and always complimented but after his risen popularity he wasn't the gentleman Marissa had fall for.

She was really depressed and she didn't even knew why.

She rested her head over the cold metal surface of the locker containing tears.

-Hi Marissa!-. a manly voice

-Cameron-. She instantly turned to face him and a pure smile came from her lips

-Hi, you see, I had been thinking of this since the beginning of classes-. Cameron said nervous in a funny position, he's back was all curved and he's knees were inversed making him look messy.

Marissa blushed at thinking what Cameron may be asking her, she could see it coming; she was feeling nervous and anxious.

-Could you join with me at glee club?

-Of course!-. She said impulsively without realizing what Cameron asked her, and when she re-winded the conversation in her head and her jaw-dropped but it was too late to clear things because Cameron was already entering a classroom.

If Cameron dragged her into this that meant she would drag someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

_God I'm so soryy for mi big delay! I was somewhere where there wasn't allowed any electronic device so I was disconnected of society I'm really sorry and from now on I will write every Friday or Saturday every week. Now enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Auditions

Obviously being at the end of your second school day you don't expect someone to tackle you out of the blue as if they've known for years. Damian thinking that way, the poor thing didn't saw that coming. So when a blur of orange hair blocked his view he didn't knew what was happening until he was on the floor.

-What the hell happened!-. he said with his strong accent still on the floor and Marissa over him in a not so comfortable position.

-I need your help Damian-. Said Marissa with a serious face ignoring the fact that she was over him.

-And you needed to knock me down for it?-. Damian said almost without breath

-What?-. Marissa said oblivious to their position but then she looked carefully-. Oh I'm so sorry, but I must tell you, you are as strong as a little girl

Marissa said while standing up and helping Damian.

-Ok, what was so important that you needed to make me fall-. Said Damian picking up his books and placing them on his locker.

-Oh right, I need you to join with me to the glee club

-Exactly what is a glee…?

They said moving through the halls.

-It is the club where you sing and dance and all that silly stuff-. She said rolling her eyes giving Damian the impression that it sucked and that Marissa didn't want to join.

-If you do silly stuff there, then why do you want to join?

-Because Cameron-. She paused thinking how to put it without exposing her feelings for him-. Kind of confused me and dragged me to the glee club

Damian just stared at her with funny eyes.

-Whatever, I just need you to come with me because excepting Cameron there will be probably just freaks who love drama-. Marissa said

-I don't know Marissa I don't even know how to sing!

-Oh come on! Everybody knows how to sing!

-I still don't know, I'm not ready to join a club in this school-. Damian said worried

-Please!-. Marissa kneeled to the ground-. Please, please, please!

-Fine-. Damian said tired of saying no

-Good because we are here!-. Marissa jumped out of the ground with a smiley face

Grabbing his hand tightly, Marissa dragged him into the choir room were the auditions would be held without letting him even say a "peep"

And that was the way in which Marissa convinced Damian to enter the glee club

* * *

><p>Lindsay was exhausted, in the whole day she didn't see any of her friends, cheerio practice was exhausting and already had tons of homework, the only thing that made this day a little bit more especial was that she made a new friend.<p>

She felt as if Marissa was avoiding her and Cameron was being ridiculous with her being a head cheerio.

Without her friends she felt as if she needed to add a new problem to her already large unsolved problem's list.

She didn't want to think of them because just by doing it she would be completely depressed. She wanted a way of expressing her problems and stop feeling a big load on her back. And she had a way, singing. But it was of no use if she did it all by herself locked in her bathroom.

She slammed her locker and repressed a shout. Then smacked her head against her locker holding some tears.

The halls were so silent , you could here some singing.

She followed intrigued by the beautiful voices.

Inside her she knew what this was about but she didn't want to accept it because once accepting what all this was about she would turn on his feet and ran to stop her impulses of committing social suicide.

She continued walking in small ballet-like steps. She reached the choir room and looked through the small gap.

She just closed her eyes moved with the sound of the beat.

Her breathing was almost imperceptible. "God I could be a spy!" She thought

She felt light weighted as a feather just standing there.

And then, she smiled.

* * *

><p>-Oh Damo you're here too?-. Cameron said with his goofy smile making Marissa blush but no one noticed.<p>

-Someone knocked me down and dragged me here-. Damian said looking pissed

-Oh, stop being weeping and man up would you?-. Marissa said rolling her eyes.

-Cameron your next!-. Said a voice from behind

-Going!-. Cameron said while jumping of his chair

He went to the stage trembling.

-Hey I'm Cameron Mitchell and I'm singing an original song named "Love can wait"

straightened up of his chair when he heard the words "original song".

He began singing his heart out with his unique voice.

If love is a feeling then I don't want it  
>You'll take it and make it into more<br>But if you want something that really means something  
>I'll show you what love is really for<p>

Now he wasn't trembling anymore and was more confident

And if you want me to say  
>You don't have to change<br>I've been waiting patiently  
>We'll love can wait for me<br>Love can wait for me

He finished his song and gave him a standing ovation thinking "Maybe this year won't be that hopeless".

Cameron left and now a Latina who could be a mini-Santana grabbed the mic.

-I'm Emily Vázquez and I will be singing "Valerie"

After her came a guy named Bryce something singing "Forget you", and a tiny girl named Ellis with a powerful voice singing "Barbie Girl"( WTF, I know but that song comes to my head thinking of her)

After them came a bunch of kids having great voices but then came a red head named Marissa.

-…I will be singing "Hate on me"

And then a wave of hope came over Mr. Schue's body making him think they could win this year too.

If I could give you the world  
>on a silver platter<br>would even matter  
>you'd still be mad at me<p>

Marissa felt…surprisingly good. As if a big weight was removed of her shoulders. So she added more emotion to the song

If I could give you the world  
>On a silver platter<br>Would even matter  
>You'd still be mad at me<br>She finished the song almost breathless and with a smile plastered on her this wasn't so bad.

Them came the irish boy from his Spanish class.

He introduced himself.

-I will be singing "Sway"  
>And to Mr. Schue's surprise his voice was flawless and special.<p>

When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<p>

He was so into the song he began moving his eyebrows like crazy and that made smile.

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<p>

He finished the song also with a broad smile and he ran out of the stage.

* * *

><p>Lindsay never saw who sang the songs but one thing was sure for her, they weren't losers at all. This made her think and decide the decision which probably could change her whole high school but she needed this right now. Express herself through songs was a big opportunity, besides she had a nice voice.<p>

So now sure everyone would know: Lindsay Pearce was joining the glee club!


	4. Cat Fight!

I'm so sorry for not having update in these past weeks but a lot of things happened which kept me apart from my computer, I'm really sorry but it won't happen again I swear, the main thing that made kept me form writng was this major writers block but now I'm out and with even greatest ideas for the plot that believe me you'll see by the end of the chapter.

Lindsay didn't even set a foot on the Glee club's floor and she was already called bitch by her worst enemy, Emily Vazques.

-Oh, no , no, no, no, no, you're not doing this slut. You are in your small little cheerleader world, you don't get to ruin my peace here with your fat ass-. Said Emily fuming

Lindsay just snorted and asked Mr. Schue If she could audition.

-Lindsay, hear me close, you set a foot on that stage with that ass full with cellulites and your illusion of a singer you call talent I swear to god…

One thing was insulting her body which didn't affect her at all because she was happy with herself right now but messing with her talent that was playing with fire.

-Or, you what whore! You'll smack me until one of your nails breaks! Come on, can't you bear a little of competition or are you that insecure that you don't think you can beat me!-. With that said she exaggerated her first step on the stage.

-Good afternoon, I know I'm a kinda late but I was hoping you would at least hear me. My name is Lindsay Pearce and I will be singing "Hit me baby one more time"

Everyone was looking another way but Lindsay just decided to ignore them and concentrated her electric blue eyes on .

Oh baby baby  
>How was I supposed to know<br>That something wasn't right here  
>Oh baby baby<br>I shouldn't have let you go  
>And now you're out of sight yeah<br>Show me how you want it to be  
>Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because <p>

Now everyone there was looking at her speechless with their jaws dropped and with eyes full of admiration. She was feeling a little proud of herself but at the same way uncomfortable. She was never in the spotlight; she had three older brothers who were so noisy she never got any attention from her parents so she always hid in her plastic purple house her uncle had built only for her.

My loneliness is killing me  
>I must confess I still believe<br>When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
>Give me a sign<br>Hit me baby one more time

She paused to breathe a little and then said thank you but stayed on the stage.

Everyone, except Emily, jumped from their seats and shouted for her, even the new Irish guy from his Spanish class.

-So when do you want to come!-. said an overly excited , which kinda creeped out Lindsay.

-Uhm, does that means I'm in?

-The hell, you are amazing, of course you are!-. said Marissa-. Why didn't you tell me you had such a big talent in that petite body of yours, girl?

She laughed and felt blood rush right to her cheeks; she never got complimented so this was unusual for her.

-WAIT!-. The voice of Emily roared through the auditorium.

All turned their faces turned to look a red face full of anger.

-You won't enter to the glee club, and you know why?

Lindsay just looked at her and sighed.

-Why Emily?-. Lindsay said as if she was used to this

-Because every time I am on the top you come and destroy all the peace I had but you won't this time because I'm not gonna let you

-Well lets see that-. Lindsay said as she left the stage and took one last glance at Emily fuming and not knowing what to answer.

-Oh you'll feel it, bitch

After that the only thing Lindsay saw was the ceiling, but then a big pain in her cheek came and she realized that Emily was over her and slapping her face.

-Oh, you did not just slap me whore! gain strength enough to throw Emily away from her and she grabbed a bunch of Emily's hair and began pulling it.

Everyone was astounded enough for not to move a single muscle, their jaws were dropped, even 's.

As the cat fight continue, people could see Lindsay under Emily again being slapped while Lindsay was pressing her nails in Emily's legs. Both of them were shouting and groaning. Lindsay was so desperate that she began kicking.

That broke Cameron's astonishment, making him run and push Emily off of Lindsay.

-Are you okay?-. he asked Lindsay concerned

Lindsay couldn't help but blush, she could swear everyone disappeared and the only ones left were Lindsay and Cameron. But then came to where Emily and Lindsay were and began yelling things not so worth to mention.

When Mr. Schue ended with the lecture, Marissa and Lindsay headed to Lindsay's car.

-I can't believe she slapped you!

-Neither do I, but she did, I'm going to be grounded when my parents look at me like this.

-You're quite a mess, girl

- I know it wouldn't surprise me that tomorrow my cheeks will be purple, I gotta admit it that bitch knows how to slap!

-And you know how claw your nails, you're such a cat!

Both laugh while they were in a red traffic light. When it changed to green, Lindsay immediately took off.

-Easy Linds, you're driving like crazy!

Internally Lindsay knew the reason why she was driving like that, it wasn't because she was a bad driver, in fact she was one hell of a driver, the actual reason was because she was kind of nervous because of what happened with Cameron, she couldn't like him! He was just her best friend and there was no way in which she could be crushing on him. She just wanted to be in her bed and think deep about her feeling, that is why she was such in a rush.

-Sorry, but my mom needs me right now.

After Marissa was on her porch, Lindsay drove fast to her house leaving a speechless Marissa about to say goodbye.

When Lindsay entered her home a little pair of arms wrapped her legs in a hug.

-Mama!-. a screechy voice shouted

-Baby!-. Lindsay said lifting him up and kissing his cheek

CLIFFHANGER! ( btw, this is damsay, don't worry all is part of the plot ) review aaaa and also I wanted to thank every single person who made my stry as their favorites!


	5. When life is mean just sing!

I know last chapter I left a big cliffhanger, and I couldn't resist writing, also you might wonder about that last part of the last chapter this is all part of the plot and the baby won't be an OC, since he won't develop any major role but he will have a great impact on Lindsay's life and the story's plot. Also this chapter will be focused mainly on Lindsay's personal life.

-Hi sweetie, how was your day!-. Lindsay said motherly

-Good, Auntie Millie and me play in the grass-. He said in a baby voice

-Really!-. Lindsay said exaggerating her enthusiasm and tried to suppress a laugh at his grammatical mistakes-. Cool!

-Me and mama play?-. he said looking at her with a wide smile

-Sure , but first is auntie Millie here?

He assented wide eyed.

-Then I'll be playing with you in a minute, first go and play by yourself then I'll come to play with you kay'?

She left him on the floor and he clumsily ran to his room.

-Aunt Millie?

-In the kitchen-. A female voice came from the lime green kitchen

Lindsay entered and saw her 27 year old aunt preparing some cereals probably for the little one.

-Hi, how are you-. She said

-Fine, I guess

-You know what I meant, how are you dealing with this, after all it has been only one week since you know…

-My parents abandoned us? Leaving me alone with my 1 year old little brother? Well I must admit it kind of shocked me but I saw it coming, since my mom found out she was pregnant with Ethan by accident she was distant and when he was born they were never here and I think Ethan calling me mama is a big proof of it, I have raised him all by myself. But I guess I they abandoning us just made it official.

-Well you know I will be here for you right? I feel really ashamed of my sister's behavior so I will help you with everything. I will babysit him when you can't be with him and I will always take care of you-. She said looking guilty for her parent's actions.

She smiled really uncomfortable because she even though she was really grateful with her help she didn't knew how to demonstrate it. This week had been a bitch to her and she had to be strong for her little brother so she put a tough face in front of him but she actually was falling apart, she didn't know how such two great people as hers, the ones who took her away from the horrible and messy child support program and then adopted her could walk out on her.

The actual reason why she took the summer's classes to advance all the year's topics was actually because in that way she wouldn't have problems studying and juggling with taking care of Ethan.

-Mama?-. A pitched voice shouted

-In a minute sweetie-. Lindsay said almost immediately-. Well I have to go, so you're staying for the night?

-You want me to?

-That would be really helpful, he has been waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares and I haven't been sleeping that well lately

-Okay, so you got yourself a nanny

Lindsay smiled before running to Ethan's room.

Next Monday…

Marissa hiding her head in her locker, yelled angrily.

-What's up Mars?-. The voice of the boy who had been stuck in her head now was close to her neck. She could feel him breathing and it made her blush abruptly.

-Not even here a week, and already failed calculus quiz-. Marissa said hopelessly

-I could teach you Calculus, I'm pretty good at it, what about this Thursday at my place?-. Cameron completely indifferent to Marissa who was blushing and looking like a tomato

Marissa was about to faint, she couldn't believe this, she was going to be tutored by Cam this Thursday. And maybe something could happen…

While Marissa was daydreaming and Cam was cleaning his nerdy glasses, Damian creeped out of nowhere and greeted them.

Everyone were minding their own business when Lindsay came zombie-like and yawning.

-Jeez, Linds what happened to you?-. Cameron said in a concerned voice making Marissa pop out of her bubble with jealousy.

-Yeah girl, you look completely wasted-. Marissa said faking her jealousy

-I know, I couldn't sleep at all yesterday because of my ba-. Lindsay stop realizing what she was about to say because she was tired as ba…ba…bakery program

-At midnight?-. Damian said speaking for the first time

-Yeah…ehm you know that program in which they bake all kind of desserts!-. she said trying to fix her slip.

"Damn it, I need to be more careful" Lindsay thought while she remembered what a rough night she had yesterday, her baby brother couldn't sleep at all so he woke her up nearly a hundred times. So he took him to sleep with her, but since then she couldn't sleep anymore.

-Yeah sure-. The three of them said at the same time.

Lindsay already had clarified her feelings for Cameron so she flirted with him until the bell rang. This made Marissa worry, sure she haven't told Lindsay about her feelings for Cameron, but it was pretty obvious, even Damian knew about it after spending a week with her and Cameron and Lindsay.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for Marissa who was spying a certain Lindsay talking to Cameron and smiling gracefully.

The next day…

Lindsay was completely determined to say her feelings for Cameron that day. And now was the time. But she didn't know when.

That's why in a moment of desperation she send him a note to met her in the auditorium when classes were over while they were at Calculus.

To clear her head she went to the auditorium. Since she was in middle school she always went to the auditorium to think better. It made her feel more relaxed. And so she went.

While there, the only thing on her mind was Cameron's face.

She climbed to the stage and thought of the perfect song for what she felt right now.

She took a deep breath and poured her heart out.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<p>

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

She meant every word of this. It struck her when she knew she had a crush, the guy who had been her friend since pre-school. He was the one who got her back when Emily threw yogurt on her polka-dot dress and their whole rivalry started. Who knew she would develop feelings for that guy. But what the hell, that was how true love began right?

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

She looked melancholically to the auditorium's door. It was still closed. She was alone. No one entered. She was about to lose all her hopes when a strawberry blonde entered and her face lit up with a smile.

-What's up Linds?-. Cameron asked all carefree.

-Ehm, I have something to tell you-. Lindsay said blushing

This had to be quickly, like when you pull a band-aid and it hurts like hell but the more slowly you do it hurts worse.

-I…I…I…I LIKE YOU! shouted

Cameron was wide-eyed and his knees were trembling. Who would know?

-Lindsay…

-No, don't say anything if you're uncomfortable

-Lindsay, sit here with me

-Uhm, ok

Both seated next to each other

-Look Linds you are a great person, but I'm in love with someone else-. Cameron said feeling guilty and looked apprehensive

It came as a tub full of cold water on her back. She was surprised. That was definitely not what she expected.

-Who...who is it?-. She said even though she knew she didn't want to know, but she was kind of masochist.

-You know her… it is Marissa-. Cameron said looking her hands blushing-. I'm really sorry, I will leave you here.

-No problem-. Lindsay said looking to the stage

She lost track of the time because when she looked at her watch it was 7:00 ó clock but she didn't move at all.

It was a fact, nobody loved her. Not Cameron and hell not even her parents. She was tired and with tears streaming down of her eyes.

She remained like that for God only knows.

When suddenly she heard someone entering. She reacted and hided below the seats. It could be a thief or worse a rapist. But then she saw it was only Damian. She got up but Damian still didn't notice he wasn't alone. He punched the stage floor and Lindsay jumped at the loud noise. Damian looks really pissed and it definitely was the first time he didn't look calm.

-Damian?-. Lindsay said afraid

-Lindsay?-. Damian said surprised of finding her there.

-What are you doing here-. Both said at the same time

They looked at each other and smiled.

-You first-. Damian said

-Just thinking, the auditorium makes me think better-. Lindsay lied but she completely convinced him, probably because she was a terrific actress.-you?

-The same-. Damian said lying but he didn't knew how to.

-Yeah sure, you punching the floor makes you think…

-Ok, I kind of had a rough time this past weeks because of all the slushies and being thrown to the lockers and also I miss Ireland-. Damian said

-Oh-. Lindsay said feeling pity for him, high school was a bitch to the ones who didn't fit in-. for the first problem, don't worry I got your back so whenever you need help come to me and there will be some asses kicked as for the second one I think it might help singing, whenever I'm down I express myself and I think I might have the perfect song for you to cheer up and see that America won't eat you

She smiled and climbed up on the stage grabbing Damian's hand and whispered the name on the song

-You know it right?-. Lindsay said smiling and still grabbing his hand

-Yes, I know it-. He noticed Lindsay was still grabbing his hand but he didn't said anything because it didn't bothered him.

(Damian)I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>tell me, princess, now when did  
>you last let your heart decide?<p>

I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<p>

A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming 

When he finished this part, he looked at Lindsay's pure eyes and they were warm and all fuzzy. 

(Lindsay)A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>that now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Lindsay)Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Lindsay)Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<p>

She noticed Damian looking at her but she didn't felt crept out at all, instead she realized how beautiful they were.

(Lindsay)A whole new world  
>(Damian)Don't you dare close your eyes<br>(Lindsay)A hundred thousand things to see  
>(Damian)Hold your breath - it gets better<br>(Lindsay)I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be  
>(Damian)A whole new world<br>(Lindsay)Every turn a surprise  
>(Damian)With new horizons to pursue<br>(Lindsay)Every moment gets better  
>(Both)I'll chase them anywhere<br>There's time to spare  
>Let me share this whole new world with you<p>

(Damian)A whole new world  
>(Lindsay)A whole new world<br>(Damian)That's where we'll be  
>(Lindsay)That's where we'll be<br>(Damian)A thrilling chase  
>(Lindsay)A wondrous place<br>(Both)For you and me

When they ended they looked at each other's face , both smiling.

-So it helped?-. Lindsay said blinking her eyes

-Yeah indeed it did-. Damian said

Please review!


	6. Preparations

-Definitely!-. Lindsay said excited

Damian just laughed at her eyes sparkling with happiness for just insulting Justin Bieber. She was really funny and humble against what Emily said about her on Monday in the glee club when Lindsay was running late.

-I just can't stand him being called a singer-. Lindsay said rolling her eyes (Author's note: No offense intended to you Believers, this is just part of the story).

-So Lindsay, are you from here? said randomly

-Ehm..why the sudden question?

-You have a different accent, so I was wondering if I'm the only one who isn't from here.

-No I'm not from Ohio, I'm from California, but still American sorry. So Ireland right?

-Yeah, born and raised there-. Damian said while closing his eyes and smiling, as if he was remembering something nice.

-Damian still there?-. Lindsay said laughing at his goofy face while shaking him

-What... uhm oh yes sorry-. Damian said out of his trance-. One question why does Emily hate you so much?

-Oh, good question, really long story, guess it remounts back to when we were at pre-school and she spilled ice cream on me because she didn't like my pigtails. Since then we have been hating each other and competing in crazy stuff.

-Isn't that kind of…-. Damian said thinking of the right word without offending her

-Childish? said thinking the word that Damian was avoiding

-Well not like that…well yeah-. Damian said accepting the suggestion

-I know and I guess she knows that too. It's just too much effort trying to change how we feel about each other, besides sometimes it can be fun to piss her off, but I still loathe her guts-. Lindsay said stating as a matter of fact

Damian laughed and they talked and talked and talked for like felt like minutes when Lindsay took a glimpse of the time on her blackberry.

-Holy crap, it's really late!-. Lindsay said alarmed-. I'm so in trouble!

Damian looked at his watch and wide eyed he snorted.

-Yep, indeed it is really late

Internally they didn't want to leave each other's company, so they looked uncomfortable at each other's eyes, when an idea popped into Lindsay's mind.

-I really have to go, but what if we grab a coffee on Friday?-. She said smiling and standing up and lending her hand to Damian to get up.

-Seems fine by me-. Damian said and walking with Lindsay towards the auditorium's exit door.

After this they parted on their own way.

William Schuester was amazed, he didn't see this coming, and he thought it would be harder to get people join the glee club not even mentioning harder to get real talent. Instead he had a full club with pure talent; maybe there were some issues between them but nothing that couldn't be solved.

Cameron was definitely unique; he had a wide vocal range and a smooth voice. Damian, boy he had quite a voice, he could see him doing awesome things, things he wanted to do with the previous generation of the glee club but couldn't do it because they didn't have that kind of vocal range (Author's note: I don't mean this, for real, its just it is really late and some of the things are just for filling in), Samuel and Bryce, both reminded him of Puck, they had a sexy vibe accompanied with an awesome voice. Matheus was really confident even with his size and had such a great voice. And Kurt's copy, Alex.

Those were only the guys the girls were as talented as them, each with a unique style. Marissa could have sweet voice as well as a strong voice such as Beyoncé. Ellis, that petite girl could pull awesome notes; she had a jazz style that made her look more like a woman than a child. Hanna had some flaws but she had a sweet voice. McKynleigh was more country like, and it was something they haven't tried since April ran away so it could be something new. Emily had a really powerful voice and her sassiness reminded him of Santana, and finally Lindsay, with such an angelic voice that reminded him of Rachel.

They definitely had this year's sectionals and regional's in their pocket.

This needed to be something her mind was playing her with. Lindsay COULDN'T seriously be interested in Cameron. For god's sake, they knew each other a long time ago, why did she need to develop feelings for him right now!

Just when she cleared her feelings for him, she came and destroyed her fabulous plan. This needed to be some sort of karma for not trusting Lindsay with this secret. But WHY!

Maybe this was just an illusion her desperate and in love mode of her made her.

She just wanted to throw up, this anxiety made her feel nauseating and sick. There was only one problem, her stomach was empty.

Great, now she felt completely frustrated. This had to be a joke. She changed different moods in less than 20 seconds, First it was sad, then nauseating, and then frustrated and now she was depressed and with tears attempting to fall from her eyes.

She shouted and her mother asked her if something was wrong.

-Don't worry mom, math just makes me angry-. Marissa said lying down on her bed looking at the roof and expressionless.

-Okay, Hun-. Her mom said in a sweet voice

Feeling emotionally wasted she just closed her eyes and when she opened them again it was 6'o clock and time to prepare for school.

Emily and Ellis were at the glee club room walking in circles and talking after glee club practice when suddenly Emily shouted.

-What the hell is wrong with you, you scared the crap out of me!-. Ellis said while clutching her heart with her hand.

-I have an awesome idea, we could do a duet and maybe we could participate in Sectionals!

-Not bad, girl-. Ellis said looking impressing-. Ok then we should start by choosing the song

-I have one in mind-. Emily said suspiciously

Ellis looked scared of what Emily might be thinking.

After glee club practice, Damian and Lindsay left the room laughing with suspicious eyes at their backs.

-Ok let's go to Starbucks, there we can continue our conversation-. Lindsay said happy and smiling.

Damian assented and followed her like a little lamb.

Once they ordered their coffees they went and sat on the sofa.

-Oh god, you are so predictable-. Lindsay said laughing

-What…-. Damian said also smiling

-Irish coffee? Seriously-. Lindsay said trying to hide her smile.

-What?-. He said clueless and then he took a peek at his coffee and realized what Lindsay was talking about-. Oh, yes, It is actually pretty good and makes me feel like home.

Saying this he was smiling at his coffee and this make Lindsay feel pity for him. He really missed Ireland and America didn't give him a warm welcome.

-So… why did you move?-. Lindsay said timid thinking talking about his country might help him.

-My mom dragged me here along with said taking sips from his coffee-. I didn't want to live but she didn't trust me with my dad, so one day I came from soccer and my mom and my dad were talking in the living room, and then my mom told me "We're moving to USA!". So well here I am.

-You know why your mother wanted to move?-. Lindsay said

-No, she just told me she needed a fresh new start, but I'm not buying it, there must be another reason

-So how was it there?

-It was awesome, I loved it there, and it was always fresh with the maritime wind unlike here, which is so damn hot. Also it had many churches which my friends and I used them as hiding places whenever we were playing when we were just kids. Derry had an amazing soccer team that played every Sunday in a park near my home.-. Damian said while Lindsay was smiling at him looking so happy and fresh talking about where he lived.

-I must be boring you-. Damian said concerned looking at Lindsay's distant smiling face

-What?-. Lindsay looked surprised-. Oh no I was hearing you, I was just thinking that you look way more better with a smile in your face.

Damian and Lindsay continued talking about random topics enjoying their company. Since then they looked for each other every time and ended becoming best friends which came at great timing for both of them since Cameron was always disappearing and Marissa seemed always distant and was grumpy all the time.

Marissa was checking herself on the mirror and hating every piece of what she looked. Everything was wrong. Her house was a mess, she was a mess and Cameron was 10 minutes away from her house.

Her hair was so tangled that it looked like Sam's hair. Her clothes "didn't fit her" and made her look fat. Her books were disappeared and she couldn't find her pencil case.

She was about to cry when she heard a knock on her door.

-Fuck-. Marissa said desperate

And well this is the chapter; I hoped that you enjoyed it. Please review, because seriously I have no reviews and I feel kind of disappointed. Until next week.


	7. Hiden Vulnerabilities

She opened her front porch door with her hands trembling and her breathing speeding by every second it passed.

"You can do this Marissa!"-. She thought

-Marissa? Is someone there? voice was worried

Marissa gave one last breathe and opened her door.

-Sorry, had to answer my phone-. She said giving a lame excuse but apparently Cameron didn't notice it.

-No worries, but let's start with calculus.-. He said with his pretty smile.

-No! You're doing it just wrong!-. Emily shouted at the petite girl

-Jeez, what do you want me to do!-. Ellis said exasperated-. I'm the size of a freaking dwarf! I can't make all those acrobatics!

Emily sighed in defeat

-But we won't get the chance to perform at sectionals if we don't do it awesome and flawless-. Emily said kind of sad

-Em, what we need is something that both of us can do, besides you have an awesome voice which will impress everyone especially with this song-. She said touching her shoulder

-Heyy, you have an incredible voice too, E!-. Emily said smiling

-From the top!-. Both said at the same time and then laughed

Marissa run through the hallways with excitement, she was bursting with happiness. The night with Cameron was awesome, not only she did understand calculus, but they had such a good time. She could yell right now but preferred not to. There were magic moments in which they both touched their hands and blushed.

There was this moment in which she was about to explode.

_Flashback:_

_-God Calculus sucks!-. Marissa said, she was helpless and plopped down to the floor._

_-Of course it sucks when you don't understand it, and you obviously won't understand it because it hasn't even passed 5 minutes since I came here Mars-. He said while checking his book_

_-Whatever-. She said thinking she might have screwed everything up_

_-Now stop complaining you grumpy girl …. Where's my eraser...-. He said searching with his eyes_

_Both saw the eraser next to her couch and grabbed it touching their hands they stayed in shock and both of them felt their blood rushing to their cheeks._

_It wasn't until they looked at each other that they didn't move .Both red as tomatoes and embarrassed._

_End of Flashback_

She could have sworn that Cameron was into her if she wasn't so ugly and not skinny. But at least something happened and that made her walk with joy.

-What is it with Marissa... -. Damian said in a mocking tone

Lindsay turned to look at her so called best friend with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She seemed really happy.

-Don't know, I will ask her later-. Lindsay said thinking that maybe Cameron might have already confessed his feeling for her.

She pitied Cameron, knowing Marissa she would not accept him because Marissa didn't fall for someone that easily after douche-bag Bryce dumped her.

Thanks to Damian, she wasn't all depressed because they talked about what happened and he was such a great friend and listener that that she took all the crap out of her after being rejected. Even though she no longer was all gloomy, there was still a part of her that felt disappointed but not so much for Cameron but because she felt unpretty. This wasn't the first time she was rejected by someone because the other guy had a crush on Marissa so it was discouraging. She never told Marissa but she had a big crush on Bryce but she didn't said a peep because Marissa said she liked him first so Lindsay hided her feelings. And something she never wanted to accept was that after Bryce dumped Marissa she felt a little thrilled by the fact that Bryce no longer wanted Marissa. Since then Lindsay drowning with guilt for that, drifted apart from Marissa and as a coincidence Marissa did the same.

-You k'-. Damian said looking at her frowning face

She turned to him and relaxed her expression

-Yeah, yeah just wondering if Cameron confessed to her-. She couldn't lie to him; he was too cute to be lied.

-Don't worry about that Linds-. Damian said knowing she was still grieving for that even if she didn't showed you have me right?

He said in a cocky way, with a mocking tone to lift Lindsay's spirits.

-Ha ha ha-. She laughed astonished -. Sure Damian, sure

She said while patting her arm as if he was a dog.

-You smiled-. Damian said with a discrete smile

Lindsay rolled her eyes but internally thanked Damian because otherwise she would have thought about it all day.

-Oh my Irish friend-. Lindsay said and passed an arm through his neck and it concentrated her weight on him and it seemed as if Lindsay was drunk.

-Oh my American friend-. Damian said laughing

Even though she was excited because of her study date from the day before, her ghost appeared ruining her mood.

Alone, that was how she felt. If someone told you are not alone they lied to you, you are. She felt as if she was falling into an endless dark hole underwater. She felt she couldn't breathe, like she was being crushed by tons of weights.

The life had turned its back to her. She wondered why does life seemed so pointless now. But she wanted someone to be able to see past her smile and take the pain and loneliness away from her. Maybe if someone could help her carrying her weight life wouldn't be so grey.

Lindsay once said to her that if she felt sad she could go to the auditorium and sing her heart out. That's why Marissa was at the middle of the stage about to sing something she wanted so badly.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Tears were streaming down Marissa's eyes. She couldn't help it, she was always putting a smiling face but when she was alone she just looked to the floor and looked like a zombie. It sometimes was tiring to hide such amount of pain. But worse was when you were dying inside with a smile on your face but no one seemed to care enough for you to see past that smile.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)

She finished that song and threw herself to the floor crying helplessly with an acidic feeling in her stomach.

Lindsay was the third in the row to use the auditorium after Emily and Ellis, and Marissa. Her feelings were bottled up and now that she was alone she could sing her true feelings.

She looked to the auditorium's door. When she assured herself she was alone she gave a deep breath.

I wish could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful

But what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there

The one with the long hair

Same old me again today (yeah)

My outsides look cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways

But it's all the same

At the end of the day

I have myself to blame

I'm just trippin'

_[Chorus:]_

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make up

That M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I too

Be in the position to make me feel

So damn unpretty

I'll make you feel unpretty too

Never insecure until I met you

Now I'm bein' stupid

I used to be so cute to me

Just a little bit skinny

Why do I look to all these things

To keep you happy

Maybe get rid of you

And then I'll get back to me (hey)

My outsides look cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways

But it's all the same

At the end of the day

I have myself to blame

I'm just trippin'

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)

Throughout the song she was looking to the stage floor and she kept doing it afterwards. Thinking that maybe she never will be good enough for no one.

A tear, two tears and now the third came.

What she didn't know was that her new best friend was watching her with a concerned look.

-Lindsay…-. Damian whispered

-Okay guys, now that we finished the weeks assignment you can sing something you want express-. said with his hands clasped

Damian knew what he had to do. He had to help his new friend. So he jumped out of his seat with the first that came to his mind.

He went to the band zone and whispered his song election.

Sometimes in our lives  
>We all have pain<br>We all have sorrow  
>But if we are wise<br>We know that there's always tomorrow

**Lean on me!****  
><strong>**When you're not strong****  
><strong>**And I'll be your friend****  
><strong>**I'll help you carry on****  
><strong>**For it won't be long****  
><strong>**'Till I'm gonna need****  
><strong>**Somebody to lean on**

He looked in Lindsay's direction and when she got the message she smiled tenderly for his friend attempt to make her feel better.

Please! (please)  
>Swallow your pride (pride)<br>If I have things  
>You need to borrow<br>(For) for no one can fill  
>Those of your needs<br>That you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
>When you need a hand (When you need a hand)<br>We all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
>(I just might have a problem)<br>I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on!<p>

Damian smirked and began playing with his eyebrows unconsciously. This made Lindsay laugh and feel loved.

Lean on me (hey)  
>When you're not strong (When you're not strong)<br>I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
>I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)<br>For it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
>'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<br>[ Lyrics from: . ]  
>(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)<br>When you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
>We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)<br>(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on!<br>Lean on me

If (If)  
>There is a load! (there is a load)<br>You have to bare (you have to bare)  
>That you can't carry<br>I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me 

By this time Damian grabbed Lindsay's hand and dragged her to where he was, she then was singing with him. Lindsay grabbed Damian's hand and he smiled at her 

Call me (I'm calling)  
>Call me (when you need a friend)<br>Call me (call me)  
>Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)<br>Call me (when you need a friend)  
>Call me (if you need a friend)<br>Call me (any time of day  
>Call me<p>

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
>Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend<br>Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
>Lean on lean on lean on me<br>I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
>I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)<br>Yeah

By the end of the song Lindsay hugged Damian and then the whole Glee club joined.

Review!


End file.
